


Divinitas

by maelpereji



Series: Michael & Dean (Michean) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, michean - Freeform, suggestive but not explicit at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelpereji/pseuds/maelpereji
Summary: Michael knows the way divinity feels, but in his eyes, Dean breaches every wall of it and builds his own state of being, above even God.
Relationships: Michael/Dean Winchester
Series: Michael & Dean (Michean) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052072
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Divinitas

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little one-shot brought over from my RP account on Tumblr. Michael's POV, fully established Michean, kinda suggestive, but not really nsfw.

Michael often wonders if Dean is about as _close_ to actual divinity as it is humanely possible to be. He knows the way divinity _feels,_ but in his eyes, Dean breaches every wall of it, builds his _own_ state of being. ~~Above~~ ~~God~~. 

He wonders if the way his hands roam Dean’s skin is _as good_ as paying obeisance, if the hot, wet sensation of mouth and tongue on his _own_ skin, or the Enochian he speaks into Dean’s mouth that gets swallowed back, every single time, is _as good_ as prayer. He wonders if the grinding _,_ or the biting _,_ is the closest way _back to_ Heaven, or if the cadence of ever building _sounds_ of pleasureexchanged in tandem between them, are the nearest thing to celestial choir as he’ll ever come close to hearing again. He wonders if the filth Dean whispers into his ear counts as worship, or instead, counts towards the tally of 'sins’ in his name that _damn_ _him_. 

Given the choice, Michael will _take_ this, all of it, over a single offered day back in Heaven, or even over a promised eternity of ‘paradise’. He will _take_ the way Dean falls asleep beside him every night, the way he wakes, bleary eyed, and too tired to remove his face from where he has pressed it into the hollow of Michael’s neck during the night. He will _take_ the way he is able to look at Dean without ever wanting or needing to censor the intensity of the emotions he feels for this single, incomprehensibly beautiful human life. He will _take_ (gladly)the way Dean tells him that his kisses burn, but do not hurt _._ He will _take_ the way Dean allows him to linger, always, in his personal space, even when he shouldn’t. 

All of these things, _all of them_ , are better than anything Heaven has to offer, for these things, along with Dean, are Michael’s paradise. He knows that Dean doesn’t care what happens to him at the time of his own death; he never much _has_. But there is a part of Michael that kindles concern for the possibility that _maybe_ , all this counts as corruption _,_ andis condemning Dean to shoulder sins he has no _right_ to own. Were angels ever meant to _feel this deeply?_ No. Does Dean count as an accomplice to Michael’s fall from Grace? Likely. It is this same part of Michael that _takes_ all that Dean offers him with the kind of greed only an emotionally starved being possesses – but there is no shame in it, because Dean only ever meets him with _more_ , _more_ , _more._

He has a feeling - farfetched and ridiculous as it is - that if one day, Dean were to demand something as out of reach and impossible asthe sun, Michael would find a way to _pluck_ it from the sky and offer it up to him, cradled within the palms of his hands, along with his heart – and he would not pause to ask why _,_ to consider the consequences of such a gift, nor hesitate for even a moment in his pursuit to give Dean _exactly_ what he wanted, even as the world burnt up around the both of them.

Of course, Dean does not and would not abuse any of the sway he holds over Michael’s heart; he only takes in return what Michael already gives: every piece of himself, indisputably uncensored, real and irrevocably, _Dean’s_. If all this _does_ count as corruption, as sins they are to atone for, then Michael supposes it doesn’t much matter. Like all else, they will face their day of judgement together _,_ and at least, if they _are_ damned, his heart will always be safe in Dean’s hands, just as Dean’s will always be safe in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos make my day.


End file.
